


Just Like Her

by BigBadTardis



Series: To Be Like You [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Rose Tyler, DT comes eventually, F/F, F/M, Space Wives, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, tenth doctor is Jodie Whittaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis
Summary: The Doctor regenerates, just not into the Doctor we were all expecting.(a short alternate take on The Parting of the Ways. More to come)
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: To Be Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Just Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> based on a Tumblr post I made. I know I said I wasn't going to do it, but I did it.

The words ‘my Doctor’ rang in his ears as he was about to regenerate. His eyes flickered to Rose. “Time Lords have this trick, it’s sort of a way of cheating death,” he groaned lightly. He hadn’t been blond in a while. Maybe Rose would like a blond, just like her. “Except,” he paused again, gauging her reaction. Confusion, typical. Oh, but she looked so worried about him. “It means I’m going to change.” She mouthed her confusion silently, but he got the message. “And I’m not gonna see you again.” He watched Rose’s face fall, her hair looked soft. He wondered if all women had soft hair like Rose. “Not like this.” He gave a quick motion with his hands. “Not with this daft old face.” Rose’s eyes were glassy. “And before I go–”

“Don’t say that!” Rose told him.

“Rose,” he took in her image with his eyes for the last time. She was so beautiful and he wished he had the chance to tell her again. He loved her image. He wished he had more time to hold her. “Before I go, I just wanted to tell you, you were fantastic.” His eyes were watering and it made it hard to see. “Absolutely fantastic.” The Doctor’s voice broke. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. His body was so fresh and his amount of regenerations was limited. He smiled at her sadly. He was so glad she was there with him. He hoped when he regenerated he would be more like Rose because if he could inspire hope in people like how she did to him, then he would be brilliant. “And you know what?” The Doctor was done holding it in anymore. The pain was unbearable. “So was I.” Rose smiled at him, making him feel ok, that she’d stay. Oh, he hoped she’d stay. Finally, he let it all out, and fire burned through his veins. He was regenerating. When he became aware again the first thing he said was. Rose was taller than she was before, no wait. Rose was the same height, he was just shorter. 

“Oh wow, I’m a bit low to the ground aren’t I?” Rose gasped. “What’s wrong?” The Doctor gasped and noticed his voice. No, her voice. She was a woman! She looked down. Definitely a woman. Oops. “I’ve never been a woman before.” Her clothes felt so large on her. That was going to be a problem. It was like from when she went from her 6th to 7th incarnation. Everything was huge. “Oh well, it’s Barcelona time!” 

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, I said I wasn't going to write a full rewrite. I definitely can't handle that, but I realized that won't stop me from writing all the scenes I want to write. The fics won't be very long, but there'll be quite a few of them. I've actually never seen 13's run as the Doctor, but I've seen a lot of clips and I think I'll be able to write her since I've written her before and I sent it to a friend who has seen 13's run and she said I was accurate. It's just gonna be a grand ole time.


End file.
